


陰暗骯髒之處

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 監獄play 雙性昆汀 產乳有
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	陰暗骯髒之處

鐵欄杆的撞擊聲響起生鏽的門被拉開，呆坐在室內陰暗處的人抬起頭看向站在門口的人，接著像是感覺無趣又底下了頭。

「還是不認罪嗎？」

輕輕抬起低下的臉龐，手指狠狠的按在快要癒合的傷口上，結痂的地方裂開鮮血再次的流出。

「我又沒有做。」

在手指伸進口腔的時候他試圖狠狠的咬下，卻沒想到眼前的人早有防備，拿出了電擊棒朝他側腰摁去。

「我要是你，我就不會挑釁有武器的人。」

冷冷的話語聲落下，柔軟的唇瓣覆在他的頸側吐出溫熱且潮濕的氣息，解開他的褲襠伸手進去揉搓正沉睡著的性器，舌頭一路從耳後舔到鼻尖，在滑過滲血的傷口時還停留了一下，吸吮帶有鐵鏽味道的液體。

他不由自主的發出了喘息聲。

擼動性器的手停了一下，轉而逗弄著挺立柱體下的囊袋，指尖有意無意的搓揉著囊袋中間的縫隙還有下面的會陰處。

「真賤。」

「賤的不是你嗎？」

話剛說完下身就被人狠狠的掐了一把，他皺緊眉頭咬住雙唇忍著不願痛呼出聲。

「就說你不應該挑釁。」

咬上唇瓣，力道大的他覺得自己要被咬破皮了。而事實上，接下來的唇舌交纏那血腥味也讓他知道自己是真的被咬破了皮，被動的感受著對方靈活的舌頭在自己的口腔肆虐著，除了在停頓的中間喘口氣以外，他一點回應都沒有。

「怎麼了？是不夠爽嗎？」

眼前的人皺起眉頭，像是在思考什麼很重要的事，接著將他推倒在地上並伏在他的腿間，伸出舌頭沿著柱身從上到下舔舐，舔過的地方留下一道又一道的水漬，就是遲遲不願將他脹疼的性器含入嘴中。

被快感刺激的握緊拳頭，他還是不願意開口和眼前的人提出要求。

「真是的，虛假的人。」

原本以為這麼做能讓身下的人屈服，沒想到這招一點用處都沒有，一邊脫去對方的褲子一邊將自己的衣服褪去。

解開胸前的束縛，又伏回他的腿間，用胸夾住硬挺的性器開始上下的磨擦著，偶爾還會伸出舌頭逗弄著不斷流出液體的頂端。

被柔軟的乳肉包覆著，再加上惡意的挑逗和吸吮，比先前更加強烈的刺激讓他到達了高潮。

「也太快了吧？」

嘲諷的聲音笑著，他試圖坐起身子卻又被摁回地上。

「我沒有。」

「好，你沒有，快男。」

臉色發黑的看著眼前笑的正猖狂的人，他張開嘴試圖反駁，不知道為什麼停了一下後又閉上嘴不再說話。

「又不說話？真讓人討厭。」

電擊棒又朝著腰窩摁去，為了避免眼前的瘋子幹出其他更瘋狂的事，他最後還是屈服的開口了。

「你倒底想要什麼？」

「想要什麼？不就是你認罪嗎？」

「不可能。」

「那這就沒什麼好談了。」

脫去自己的褲子跨坐在他的面上，一張一合的花朵就在他的面前，內裡早已氾濫成災。

「幸好你勉強還能算是個人體按摩棒，還有利用價值，不會太早死。」

眼前的人一隻手扶著自己的性器，另一隻手的手指則探進那泥濘不堪的穴口，開始給自己擴張了起來，咕嘰咕嘰的水聲不斷的在牢房中響起，略微黏稠的液體也有些飛濺到他的臉上。

在擴張的差不多之後主動的向後挪動，將他的性器對準飢渴許久的的花穴緩慢的坐下，在完全吃下後深深的歎了一口氣，開始撐著他的腹部自己聳動起臀部騎乘了起來。

一邊騎著一邊叫著，淫蕩的喊聲就快要響透整個樓層，附近牢房裡的人開始蠢蠢欲動開始叫罵起來，婊子、賤人、浪貨各種侮辱的言詞接二連三的傳來，刺激的花穴內壁收的更緊。

而在發現他一點配合都沒有之後眼前的人忍住了快感帶來的淚水，停下擺動腰肢的動作狠狠的往他臉上甩了一巴掌。

「坐直，然後，操我。」

他順從著對方的指令，坐直之後抱住對方的腰，下身開始幹了起來，對方被猛力的操幹刺激的狠狠抱住他的頭並埋進自己的胸口。

除了大口換氣的喘息聲，對方的嘴再也發不出任何聲音。

在感受到下身包覆著性器的花穴越絞越緊時，他偷偷的伸手探向對方散落在地板上的衣物，對方要達到高潮時他拿著電擊棒往對方的腰側電了下去。

甩著頭、不斷的哭喊、全身痙孿著到達高潮，胸口也因為強烈的刺激而泌出乳汁，看著對方因為到達高潮而變得更加色氣的身體，他更猛力的抽送著，最後在深深的一頂後，射進了花穴深處。

把對方平放在地板上緩慢的把性器抽離，接著伏上前去輕柔的吻在緊閉卻仍在微微顫動的眼皮上，摁住對方試圖趁他不注意想要拿電擊棒反擊的手。

「我要是你，我會在拿武器之前盡我所能的迷惑對方。」


End file.
